


Going For The Bounty

by carsatan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Written for a prompt on here, and it's kinda graphic, hanzo going after that bounty tho, please read the tags, yes there is major character death in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsatan/pseuds/carsatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo goes after the $40 million bounty on McCree's head, despite the previous times they have encountered, he has never been able to fully bring himself to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going For The Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr for a close friend!

Dark eyes watched from his perch, he had been there for hours on end. Hours that never seemed to cease, hours that simply rolled from one into the other. Time did not matter, not when you had patience, it was necessary to be a sniper. He could have merely shot the other through the glass window, but, there was no fun in that. 

His target had not moved, he had just sat there, waiting, in the small diner on Route 66. He had watched the man do everything from fiddle with his mechanical arm, to read a magazine, to drink numerous cups of what he assumed to be was low grade coffee. 

The man shifted as he watched Jesse McCree stand up, tossing some money onto the table, exiting from the side exit. 

Hanzo watched, arrow drawn, waiting for the other to get into a good shot. Then again, for the archer, every shot was a great shot. 

The other descended down the side set of steps, instead of the front main ones. Hanzo was not sure what the purpose was, perhaps just to change it up? He had watched the man come here for quite a while now.

But, he had changed several things this time. 

There was a gentle breeze tonight, this time, moving the opposite direction, his golden ribbon would not give him away as easily as it had the last time they had encountered. 

The moon shone above him, off to the side this time, only half-full. He had ensured that he would not be seen tonight. The deep black shadow filled the car he resided in, hiding him entirely from sight. 

He listened as the damn cowboy began whistling some stupid southern tune as he descended the steps, spurs jingling as he did so.

The archer waited with baited breath, until the flat of the boot pressed against the rocky terrain. The arrow was released, everything snapping like a rubber band. Muscles were tense from resting in the same position for a long time, mechanical legs slightly still, the string of his bow snapped back into place.

The arrow sliced through the air, every variable taken into account, including the slight breeze. But, the large rock face across from him stopped it dead in its tracks.

Eyes watched as the arrow hit its target, embedding itself deep into McCree’s right thigh. It was a precise shot, not one to mortally wound him, just to slow him down. He had intentionally missed any large arteries. Toying with the cowboy as much as he possibly could, causing as much pain before he would finish him off. 

Jesse had heard it, hesitating, peacekeeper immediately unholstered as he heard something. A loud shout in pain was pulled from his throat, mechanical hand, holding the area just above it, as if he could stop the bleeding just from that. 

He gripped onto the arrow shaft firmly, gritting his teeth and shouting again as he pulled it out, muscles and tendons tearing, blood flowing more freely, soaking through his chaps, staining his jeans. It trickled down over his knee armor, causing it to glisten slightly.

The gunslinger quickly rolled to the side, away from Hanzo’s sights. 

McCree already knew who it was, and that he was up in that top car, just like their previous encounter. But, that had been quite some time ago, he had assumed the archer had given up on trying to take him in for the large bounty. 

Hanzo wasted no time, immediately sending a sonar arrow slivering through the air, followed by a scatter arrow to push the cowboy back, trying to force him back out into the open where he would have a clear shot yet again. He should have just got him in the chest, or in the head. That would have taken care of this so much easier. 

Jesse grunted, back pressed against the side of an overturned train car, panting heavily, mechanical hand slick with blood from his thigh. 

The assassin knew how to get the other out into the open yet again.

Another arrow was notched and ready to go, pulling it back with precise skill and strength.

“Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!” He shouted loudly, firing the arrow, purposefully missing its mark, aiming drastically to the left of the cowboy. Tattoo illuminating as dragons set out, following the arrow. The tore apart the car just to the side of the one McCree was hiding behind. 

Success.

The cowboy made a run for it, trying to get to that next boxcar, one that was angled, so he would be hidden from sight as he would climb, gaining some height in the process.

But Hanzo’s arrow was quicker than McCree’s legs, slicing through the air yet again, pinning him by that stupid red serape. 

Mechanical hand and flesh hand worked, trying to unwrap the serape. But, Hanzo had got it right through the numerous layers, right over where it overlapped, pinning him in place. 

Peacekeeper was brought up, he couldn’t see the archer, it was too dark, there were too many shadows, he was looking directly up into the moon’s face, washing over him. It was gorgeous.

Sharp pain radiated through his shoulder as he screamed, the arrow aimed just right, shredding through flesh, muscles, tendons, and into the joint. The large revolver was dropped to the ground. His prosthetic hand tried desperately to pull it out, every pull and tug caused a fresh, stabbing wave of pain to emit through his body, putting him into a mild shock.

The Shimada leapt from his position, hopping down onto the train car down below him, leaping from that or almost immediately, doing a flip and quickly reloading his bow, landing a few feet away from the outlaw, arrow pointed with deadly accuracy.

“How ironic,” the man began, putting his weapon back over his shoulder as he picked up the revolver, it was just as heavy as he remembered, holding it in his hands in his lap as they drove to star gaze just a few weeks before. “’Peacekeeper’,” he repeated, sounding slightly odd with his accent, “You claim it keeps the peace, yet, you used it to roam these very streets in a gang,” he pointed out.

Fingers ran over every ridge and crevice of the weapon, the small spur on the handle gently turning as he turned it this way and that, inspecting it. He ran his finger tips over every notch of damage in it, every darkened spot. Nails dug into where the man’s mechanical hand had caused some wear and tear from constantly fanning the hammer. The light blue accents on it stuck out to him, he couldn’t deny, it was a gorgeous looking weapon. Just a bit too loud for his tastes. He preferred to be more silent and sneaky, while as the other preferred loud moves, and brute power. 

“Let’s keep that going, keeping the peace,” he said, raising it up, holding the end of the barrel to other man’s forehead.

Tears streamed down McCree’s face, in pain, in anger, in frustration. He had been played like a fiddle, he had allowed the other to get close to him. After all he had done, he truly thought Hanzo  was friends with him, or at least acquaintances. 

“Hardly a challenge,” he whispered, reaching forward to pull back the hammer with his spare hand, just as McCree had done, it wasn’t nearly as easy as the cowboy made it look, then again, with a metal hand, it would be much easier. 

He watched as those brown eye met his and he smiled, quickly finger gunning at the other with his other hand, mocking the other as he pulled the trigger.

The gunshot echoed throughout the area, he was sure the entire route heard it. 

The cowboy’s head bounced off of the rocky face behind him, blood splattering out behind him.

Hanzo watched as Jesse’s head lolled forward, blood pouring from the wound. The red liquid dripped down his face, collecting in a large puddle beneath him, some dribbling down his face, collecting in a fold of his serape, staining it a deeper shade of red. 

The notorious peacekeeper was dropped to the ground as he stepped forward, both hands cradling McCree’s face, lifting it up so he could see the other, tipping the hat up. He looked peaceful, at least. 

“I did enjoy seeing the stars with you, it was nice,” he said, leaning forward and up, pressing his lips against the cowboy’s slick ones, ignoring the taste of the coppery fluid that covered them. 

“Justice ain’t gonna dispense itself,” he quoted the other, pulling away, his own lips a deep red. His eyes gazed over the sight before him. It had to be like this.


End file.
